Janela
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Ele a esperava, mantendo sempre a janela aberta. Ele a esperava, desejando que ela retornasse adentrando seu quarto da mesma forma como no dia em que se conheceram. Hentai, oneshot, IchiRuki. Para o dia dos namorados!


**Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.**

**Esta fic contém spoilers do mangá e cenas impróprias para menores de 18 anos.**

**Olá, Pessoal! Fiz essa fic em comemoração ao dia dos namorados, para homenagear um dos casais mais lindos de todos os mangás: IchiRuki! xD**

**Bem, é meu primeiro hentai, então, por favor, façam críticas construtivas a respeito desta história. Desde já agradeço!**

**Boa leitura!  
><strong>

**Janela**

Ichigo despertou com a luz pálida do luar a tocar-lhe a serena face e um vento gélido acariciar seu corpo semi-despido. Frio. Tratou de enrolar-se no cobertor espalhado pela cama, mas não teve coragem de fechar a janela.

Dormira com a janela aberta, como já vinha fazendo há tempos, na esperança de que _ela_ retornasse, adentrando seu quarto da mesma forma como no dia em que se conheceram. Era noite de lua cheia. E a Noite lembrava-lhe a pequena _shinigami_. A Lua, grande e brilhante como seus olhos e tão pálida quanto sua pele. O Céu noturno, os cabelos, tão escuros e também tão brilhantes, como a visão das estrelas grudadas naquele vasto manto negro. O sereno, frio, como o gelo que representava seu poder.

Ichigo observava a lua, grande e distante, inalcansável. A Lua também parecia observá-lo. Sua luz acalmava seus olhos, mas fazia crescer-lhe o sentimento da saudade. Quanto tempo fazia que não a podia ver? Dezessete meses... Contara os dias, ansioso demais à espera do dia em que pudesse voltar a vê-la e tocá-la. Mas sentia este acontecimento tão próximo! Algo em seu coração dizia que em breve a veria diante de si, real. Como vinha sonhando desde a despedida.

O treinamento com os _fullbringers_, afinal, estava trazendo resultados muito satisfatórios. Ele já pôde ouvir a voz dela! Foram poucos segundos, mas ele a ouviu e seu coração ficou irrequieto. O nome veio à sua mente de imediato, o coração pulando em seu peito. "Rukia"! Ouvi-la dizer seu nome, há quanto tempo esperava por isso! Porém, após essa ocasião, alguns dias se passaram, e Rukia não mais deu sinais. E ele ainda não podia ir à Soul Society, pois o treinamento não estava completo. Ainda não tornara a ser um _shinigami_. Se já pudesse se transformar, não tinha dúvidas de que correria ao seu encontro.

Estava tão cansado... Voltara para casa depois de vários dias com os _fullbringers_, recebendo pesados treinamentos, exercitando-se como há muito não fazia. Estava enferrujado. O dêsanimo que o acometera quando seus poderes desapareceram foi tal que nada mais parecera lhe importar – exceto, é claro, sua família – e ele não precisava mais treinar (embora continuasse a se exercitar na escola). Conseguira a vida normal que sempre quis... Mas, de que adiantava? Perdeu coisas muito importantes e percebeu que essa nova vida não combinava nem um pouco consigo. Ele simplesmente nunca se acostumaria com toda aquela paz. A X-cution trouxera-lhe uma esperança de voltar à vida a qual estava acostumado, às aventuras, aos seus amigos do mundo espiritual... E a Rukia. Não, não podia evitar pensar nela. Pois, foi na ocasião do último momento em que se viram, quando ela desapareceu aos poucos diante de seus olhos cheios de tristeza, que ele se deu conta do sentimentos que por ela nutria. Aqueles olhos tão grandes e melancólicos que ele viu pareciam não querer se despedir. E ela estava triste, e linda como nunca antes! E então, tudo fez sentido. Se antes não entendia por que a achava diferente de qualquer outra garota que já conhecera e por que gostava de passar mais tempo com ela do que com qualquer outro de seus amigos, e por que não gostava de considerá-la apenas uma _nakama_ como os outros... Naquele instante em que seus olhos se encontraram, ele passou a entender.

Remexeu-se na cama, ficando de barriga pra cima, fitando o teto. Seu corpo doía, efeito do ácido lático em seus músculos extenuados. Não possuía ferimentos, pois Orihime os curara todos, e ele era muito grato a ela por isso. Mas sentia que seu poder espiritual estava voltando e isso o deixava tão feliz que a dor em nada se comparava a essa felicidade! Era maravilhosa a sensação da _reiatsu_ fluindo por seu corpo... Também sentia a energia espiritual de seus amigos. Uryuu, Orihime, Chad... até mesmo seu pai e Urahara... A essa altura não conseguia mais dormir.

Sentou-se na cama, preparando-se para sair dela, mas algo o fez parar. Aquela _reiatsu_... Onde já a sentira antes? Ele se lembrava daquela energia tão pura, de quem lutou ao seu lado por tantas vezes! Ele se lembrava... Aquele poder já esteve dentro de seu corpo há muito tempo! No dia em que se conheceram... Porém, estava muito maior do que antes! Sim, não havia dúvidas. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Era Rukia, estava lá, em algum lugar!

De repente, todo seu quarto ficou escuro. A luz da lua foi encoberta por algo e ele sentia Rukia muito próxima. Virou-se para fitar novamente a janela.

E então a viu.

Seus cabelos, ligeiramente maiores, esvoaçavam com o vento, juntamente com o uniforme negro de _shinigami_. Ele não podia ver seu rosto completamente, pois ela estava contra a única luz que iluminava o quarto. Mas a manga da vestimenta escorrera-lhe pelo braço erguido, despindo sua mão e pulso, os dedos finos tocando delicadamente o vidro aberto; e ele podia ver, exatamente como se lembrava, aquela pele tão alva e macia tingida pelos raios lunares. Ela estava lá parada, em pé no parapeito da janela, bem diante daquele que sonhara com aquele reencontro durante tantos e longos meses! Ichigo sequer podia piscar, ante tão bela visão.

Rukia esboçou-lhe um sorriso tímido. Era difícil encará-lo, após tanto tempo! Como Ichigo, ela também sonhara com aquele momento, mas não sabia ao certo como agiria quando o encontrasse. Como ele, ela percebeu seus sentimentos verdadeiros ao rapaz no último segundo, logo antes de voltar à Soul Society – quando seus olhos se encontraram e se fitaram por um breve instante, que lhes pareceu a mais pura e doce eternidade. E, desde aquele dia, não pôde voltar a Karakura uma única vez. Inúmeras missões no mundo espiritual e o início de seu árduo treinamento para obter a _bankai_ foram os motivos que a impediram de visitar Ichigo. Mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la como espírito, os _gigais_ ainda existiam, mas tantas tarefas para tão pouco tempo não lhe permitiram ao menos um dia de folga para visitar Karakura em paz. Tinha saudades de todos, seus _nakamas_ e principalmente de Ichigo. Mas, finalmente, conseguira um pretexto para vê-lo. Seu envolvimento com os _fullbrigers_ chegou ao conhecimento da Soul Society e todos ficaram muito preocupados com o que poderia lhe acontecer. Mas Rukia confiava em Ichigo e pretendia ajudá-lo da forma como pudesse. Precisava encontrá-lo! E só o fato de imaginar-se diante de Ichigo mais uma vez já fazia seu coração bater descompassadamente. Qual seria a reação do garoto ao saber de seu regresso? Decerto, ele não estaria nem um pouco feliz devido à demora de sua volta e Rukia se sentia culpada por tê-lo feito esperar tanto tempo por uma mera visita. Se estivesse magoado, seria com razão, pois em seu lugar ela também ficaria magoada e zangada. Temia que o reencontro se desse com uma briga, como sempre acontecia. Mas, daquela vez, ela não queria brigar. Ela o amava, afinal. Queria abraçá-lo, senti-lo. Nada mais. A ansiedade era tanta que, ao chegar no Mundo Real, quis apenas ir direto ao encontro de Ichigo, sem nem se preocupar em adquirir um _gigai_ com Urahara. Queria apenas vê-lo em seu sono pesado, a face tranquila e um calmo respirar, como se lembrava das tantas vezes em que o observou dormir, quando estava hospedada naquela casa. Naquelas ocasiões, ela não sabia ao certo porque sentia vontade de vê-lo dormindo, mas ele lhe parecia tão belo...

Porém, ao encontrá-lo naquela noite, ele estava desperto. Olhava em sua direção, a encarava fixamente! Ele a podia ver?

Rukia chegara despreparada para isso. Imaginava que Ichigo ainda não houvesse recuperado a capacidade de ver espíritos e que, por isso, somente ela o veria e lhe tocaria, enquanto diria um doce "boa noite, Ichigo" com um sorriso melancólico. Mas ao se dar conta de que ele a via, enrubesceu, e apenas uma única palavra sussurrada escapou de seus lábios finos.

- Ichigo!

O garoto ainda ficou uns bons instantes estático, impedido de emitir qualquer som, devido ao estado de choque em que se encontrava, somado a uma felicidade nunca antes experimentada por ele. Surpreso, feliz e estranhamente em paz... como se um anjo houvesse pousado em sua frente, trazendo consigo toda a luz e esperança próprias das belas criaturas divinas.

O anjo lhe sorria. Ele também sorriu.

Ichigo tocou a mão delicada apoiada na janela, enquanto ajoelhava-se na cama. Seu coração batia fortemente. Ele podia senti-lo, podia sentir que estava vivo! Então, acariciou a pele fria, entrelaçando os dedos, e olhou para cima, para encontrar os grandes e lacrimosos olhos que há muito não via, os olhos de sua mais terna e angustiosa lembrança.

- Ru... Rukia... – suspirou o nome dela, finalmente puxando-a para perto de si.

Rukia passou seus braços pelos ombros de Ichigo, seu corpo pequeno abraçando o forte corpo do rapaz e sendo envolvido intensamente em braços calorosos e cheios de saudade, sua respiração quente e ansiosa acariciando-lhe a nuca. Por quanto tempo esperou para sentir aquele calor, a calidez da pele de Ichigo! As mãos quentes e fortes que lhe tocavam, acarinhavam seus cabelos macios, protegiam-na do frio da noite que entrava pela janela e de qualquer outra coisa que lhe ousasse fazer mal. Ela podia sentir a energia protetora de Ichigo, o poder que ela não pôde sentir na despedida, pois ele o havia perdido... Fora estranho voltar para casa sem a sensação de estar sendo acompanhada por ele, de ter suas costas protegidas pelos olhos de Ichigo. Ela podia vê-lo, mas ele tinha o olhar perdido. E agora, a alegria de saber que ele voltara a ter aquela chama protetora e corajosa era tanta, que Rukia não encontrara outra forma de demonstrar seu sentimento além daquele abraço. E lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos.

Ichigo sentiu as lágrimas de Rukia, as quais caíram em pequenas gotas em seu ombro despido. Ele desfez o abraço, apenas para olhar o rosto choroso, mas incrivelmente belo.

- Rukia... Eu...

- Finalmente nos reencontramos, Ichigo... E eu não deveria estar chorando. Mas eu simplesmente...

Ichigo limpou as lágrimas de Rukia, soltando um risinho abafado.

- Não ria, seu idiota! – ela disse entredentes, puxando os cabelos alaranjados enquanto enrubescia.

- Ai! Por que fez isso? – ele perguntou, adquirindo uma expressão irritadiça. Coçou o local dolorido, ao mesmo tempo em que beliscava a bochecha vermelha da _shinigami_.

- Porque é constrangedor...

Ichigo a soltou e a olhou por alguns instantes, inseguro sobre a resposta que daria para aquela afirmação. Ele queria dizer muitas coisas à pequena, mas as palavras que tinha em mente soavam-lhe tão melosas e clichês, dignas das novelas que Yuzu costumava assistir, que achou melhor esquecer toda aquela pomposidade e partir para algo mais simples, mais natural para ambos. Afinal, nenhum dos dois fazia o tipo romântico, embora a ocasião fosse perfeita para proferir palavras de amor.

Palavras de amor... Ichigo não estava certo sobre os sentimentos de Rukia, mas ele tinha plena consciência do que por ela sentia. Algo lhe dizia que não havia razão para não arriscar. Sim... Pois os olhos dela o fitavam de forma tão intensa, que pareciam _convidá-lo_ a entrar em seu coração.

- Constrangedor? Não. Não é. Escuta, Rukia,você...

- O quê? Desembucha, vai.

- Calma, sua apressadinha! Eu só quero dizer que... Que... Bem, você pode chorar se quiser. Porque agora temos um ao outro de novo e eu posso limpar as suas lágrimas. Certo?

OK. Isso soou _bem_ romântico. E Rukia sorriu ao ouvir palavras tão doces e bonitas vindas de Ichigo, pois eram raras as vezes em que ele deixava de lado o mau-humor para mostrar-lhe seu lado carinhoso e a face serena da qual ela tanto gostava – especialmente enquanto ele dormia. Seus sorrisos sinceros também eram lindos e raros e ela desejava que aqueles sorrisos fossem somente para ela. E o momento em que se encontravam era um daqueles em que ele sorria assim, maravilhosamente.

- Tem razão. Eu voltei... Desculpe por ter demorado tanto, viu? Foi mal, Ichigo... E obrigada. Obrigada por me esperar.

- Eu sei que você teve seus motivos pra não vir. Confesso que dessa vez foi difícil de esperar e eu nunca imaginaria que meus poderes retornariam! Era estranho não ter você por perto, era... péssimo... Mas, sabe... Na verdade isso não importa mais, Rukia. Meus poderes estão voltando e eu posso ver você, é isso o que importa. Não acha?

Então, ele realmente ficara magoado. Por um lado, Rukia se sentiu extremamente culpada por tê-lo feito se entristecer. Ela também sofrera muito e entendia os sentimentos de Ichigo. Mas por outro, estava feliz, por saber que ele a queria por perto daquela forma, por saber que ele não a esquecera!

Rukia sentia um calor em seu peito, uma felicidade intensa preenchendo seu coração. Conversar com Ichigo era sempre bom e ficar ao lado dele era algo do qual ela sentia muita falta. Ela simplesmente precisava de Ichigo. Ele apenas precisava dela. E agora, estavam juntos.

Ela não se esquecera do motivo pelo qual fora enviada a Karakura. Precisava conversar com Ichigo sobre os _fullbringers_ e obter informações do grupo que estava ajudando Ichigo a voltar a ser um _shinigami_. Mas, só por um momento, ela queria esquecer o trabalho e passar um tempo tranquilo com a pessoa que amava, sem se preocupar com o resto do mundo. Apenas os dois, o quarto, a cama, o momento. Passar um tempo com Ichigo e amá-lo e ser amada, como se o mundo parasse de girar e só aquela noite existisse. Era tudo o que Rukia queria e era o que ele também queria.

Rukia abraçou-o novamente. Dessa vez, porém, não chorava. Tudo estava bem. O abraço de Ichigo era tão reconfortante que Rukia não queria separar-se dele por nada. Mas ele a puxou delicadamente, para fitá-la mais uma vez. Os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os azuis-escuros e nenhum dos dois disse mais nada.

Rukia sentiu o hálito quente de Ichigo soprar em seus lábios. Um arrepio, os ombros pequenos encolheram-se involuntariamente em constrangimento. Mas ambos não conseguiam parar de se fitar. Os ímãs de seus olhos os puxavam para cada vez mais perto, devagar, como se quisessem aproveitar cada segundo daquele gesto. A luz do luar iluminava parcialmente o rosto de Rukia e ela podia ver completamente o rosto dele, apaixonado, deslumbrado, perdido nos olhos dela.

Ichigo encostou sua testa à dela, levando uma das mãos à nuca da garota, acariciando-a de leve. Mais um arrepio e Rukia apertou o lençol da cama com a mão que apoiava no colchão. Ela percebia os olhos de Ichigo desejando seus lábios e ficou feliz, pois ela também desejava os dele. Sentiu a mão forte empurrar-lhe de forma gentil e deixou-se levar em direção à boca dele.

Os lábios se encontraram, tímidos, mas sedentos.

O beijo trêmulo logo tornou-se ardente, e nenhum dos dois sentia mais o frio da noite. As bocas macias se acariciavam, uma precisando da outra, e os estalidos dos beijos eram o único som que preenchia o silêncio daquele quarto. Ichigo sempre sonhara em sentir os lábios tão doces e aveludados de Rukia e, agora, era real. Estavam unidos como nunca antes e ele desejava que os segundos parassem, apenas para que permanecessem próximos assim pelo tempo infinito.

Mas seu corpo clamava por mais do corpo da pequena mulher, todos os seus sentidos voltados a ela. Seu sangue fervia e pulsava, o aroma da pele alva entrando por suas narinas, impedindo-o de raciocinar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele a tocava, acariciava as faces avermelhadas dela, o pescoço febril, os braços, sentindo cada centímetro de Rukia. Ouvindo seu coração apressado, seus gemidos baixos, seus sussurros ininteligíveis. Sem parar de beijá-la.

Rukia estava completamente entregue às carícias de Ichigo e ao beijo voluptuoso, murmúrios escapavam de seus lábios involuntariamente. Tal prazer sentia, que desejava proporcionar o mesmo a Ichigo. Seus olhos também estavam fechados, para que precisaria da visão? Se todos seus outros sentidos já estavam despertos, atentos a cada toque ansioso do rapaz, ao seu cheiro, à sua voz sussurrada entre os beijos... dizendo seu nome de uma forma que ela nunca antes ouvira. Tudo era novo, era vivo. Ela tocou os cabelos arrepiados de Ichigo, puxando-os de leve num carinho que até então apenas poucas vezes pôde lhe fazer. Seus dedos desceram, arranharam levemente os ombros largos, depois as costas, e Ichigo suspirou.

O beijo cessou e eles se olharam mais uma vez. Rukia tocou a mão dele, a qual permanecera pousada em sua face, para entrelaçar seus dedos. Levou a mão aos seus lábios, beijou-a, sem parar de encarar os olhos castanhos.

Então, com a mesma mão que fora beijada, Ichigo envolveu o ombro de Rukia, puxando o tecido que o cobria para que a pele fosse revelada. Beijou-lhe o ombro despido. Depois, levantou a cabeça à altura do ouvido da_ shinigami_, sussurrando seu nome, fazendo-a se arrepiar dos pés ao último fio de cabelo.

Ela o abraçou e, com esse gesto, ele se sentiu livre para deitá-la no colchão, colocando-se sobre ela, escondendo-a com seu corpo, como se Rukia fosse seu bem mais precioso e ele devesse protegê-la a qualquer custo. Naquele momento, ela o era. Beijaram-se mais uma vez.

Rukia sentia o corpo de Ichigo sobre o seu, aquecido e reconfortado, sua mente em paz. Ele lhe transmitia segurança, ambos se sentiam bem um com o outro e não tinham medo. Estavam experimentando novas sensações, novos gestos e o desconhecido sempre podia assustar. Mas desvendavam aqueles novos sentimentos juntos e confiavam um no outro, preocupando-se apenas em satisfazer um ao outro, em dar todos os passos certos. Ela se permitia ser tocada por Ichigo, sem pudores, sem amarras, pois sabia que estava sendo amada. E ele a tocava com todo o cuidado, explorando seu corpo pequeno e perfeito, cada curva, cada pedaço de pele alva, sentindo nisso um incrível prazer, imaginando se ela também sentia o mesmo.

O quimono desalinhado revelava o colo de Rukia e Ichigo corou ao imaginar o que teria por trás daquele tecido escuro. Rukia sorriu ao vê-lo avermelhar-se e, pegando uma de suas mãos, a levou até a faixa de seu quimono, como que dando-lhe permissão para desfazer o nó e despi-la. Ele a olhou em tom de dúvida e ela apenas sorriu. Feliz e surpreso, Ichigo desamarrou o tecido branco, jogando-o no chão ao lado da cama, e abriu a peça que Rukia usava. O tecido negro contrastando com sua palidez.

Rukia sentou-se na cama e deixou-se-lhe cair o tecido por seus braços, livrando-se completamente da parte de cima de sua roupa. Ichigo também desenrolou a faixa que sustentava o busto e a deitou novamente, beijando seu colo, permitindo-se tocar os seios pequenos agora nus, para ouvir gemidos contidos saindo dos lábios avermelhados. Beijou cada canto do tronco de Rukia, perguntando-se como sua pele podia ser tão macia, apesar das pequenas cicatrizes formadas por anos de batalhas e treinamentos, cicatrizes que revelavam o quanto ela já vivera e aprendera, que simbolizavam sua maturidade e sabedoria, embora ainda fosse um espírito jovem e ávido por aventuras. E isso era o que Ichigo mais gostava nela.

Descendo e traçando uma trilha de beijos, Ichigo chegou à segunda parte da roupa de Rukia e parou. Ela o olhou, confusa, e então foi a vez dele conduzi-la à sua peça de roupa, levando a mão delicada ao cós de suas calças de moletom que usava para dormir. Ela as retirou, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajoelhava na cama para descer suas próprias calças do uniforme de _shinigami._ Logo, ambos se encontravam despidos completamente e com os corações acelerados.

Rukia deixou que Ichigo continuasse as carícias, as mãos dele passando por suas coxas, primeiro externamente, depois pela parte interna, chegando à parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Ele a estimulava, de tal forma que ondas de calor percorriam sua espinha e todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiavam. Ela queria mais daquele prazer, mas também queria dá-lo a Ichigo, pensando como ele era doce ao preocupar-se em prepará-la e como era injusto que ele não sentisse o mesmo que ela.

Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um momento, ao sentir uma pequena dor misturada àquele prazer, no momento em que os dedos de Ichigo nela se introduziram. Um desconforto inevitável, bom e necessário, pois simbolizava uma importante passagem, a preparação para o talvez mais importante acontecimento de sua vida, a prova de seu amor por Ichigo. Ela contraiu seu corpo, de forma involuntária, e Ichigo preocupou-se, retirando seus dedos.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, notando a vermelhidão nas faces de Rukia.

- Sim – ela respondeu simplesmente, puxando-o para beijá-lo. E aquele foi o beijo mais doce e terno que Ichigo já lhe dera, um beijo carinhoso de pedido de desculpas, embora não houvesse motivos para se desculpar. Rukia ficou feliz com tamanho e raro carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que ele pensasse que ela era tão frágil. Afinal, já aguentara tantas dores em batalhas, tantos ferimentos... Eram dores que não podiam ser comparadas àquela, pois vieram do ódio de seus inimigos, e não do amor.

Então, durante aquele beijo, Ichigo e Rukia finalmente se uniram em um só ser. Ela apertou os lençóis, derramando algumas lágrimas de dor e prazer, as quais Ichigo limpou com mais beijos, suspiros escapando de ambos. Perfeitamente unidos, em sincronia, os corações batiam juntos e estavam completos.

Juntos também atingiram o clímax, e Ichigo derramou-se, caindo sobre ela. Ofegantes, os corpos molhados de suor e sêmen, abraçaram-se, permanecendo colados por muitos minutos, quando suas respirações já haviam se tranquilizado. Ichigo afagou os cabelos sedosos de Rukia, deixando que ela se ajeitasse na cama, deitando a cabeça confortavelmente sobre seu peito. Ichigo a envolveu, notando que o sono já chegava para ela e sentindo que em breve ele também dormiria.

Puxou o cobertor e, então, fechou a janela. Não havia mais motivos para deixar o vidro aberto. Afinal, ela havia retornado, e estava em seu braços.


End file.
